doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Drasilmir Plains Barbarians
History It is said the 'All Father' gathered the people of the land together for a great journey. Traveling to the 'lands that were promised' The All Father collected people and races from all tribes and villages in ages past. Wandering for one-hundred years the One Clan, found their home. Living off the land and wandering for many years, a day finally came where the gods above called for the 'All Father' pass to the 'Eternal Struggle'. Before his 'last journey' the Father of the One Clan broke them up into many and bade them to live off the 'promised lands' but he warned, that one day he will call them to his great halls as warriors for the 'Eternal Struggle' and they must be prepared. Thus, did he place warriors above all other. All races would be accepted, based not on the look of their ancestors, but their usefulness to their clan.Twelve was the number of the Clans and with new Clan Chiefs they spread across their 'Promised Lands.' Five Clans migrate around the territory of Ulrok on the Drasilmir Plains. Many other clans took their people elsewhere. Drasilmir Plains Clans The Barbarians of Drasilmir Plains near Ulrok are organized into communities called Clans. Each tribe has a Clan Chief, who has ascended to the position by challenging his predecessor and proving himself the strongest in the tribe. This is either trial by combat or, if the Elders are invoked, a challenge. Each clan has a unique task such as slaying a manticore (Sky Bears) or retrieving a flower, Mist Orchid (Desert Mice), that grows in a near inhospitable area. The Clans system relies primarily on trial by combat; individuals may challenge each other hand-to-hand duels to the death over matters of etiquette, law, or honor. The victor of these challenges becomes responsible for the wife, children, and certain possessions of the defeated. Because a duel is fought to the death, no magic healing is allowed outside of one's own abilities. Each clan also has a Council of Elders and a single wise man/woman trained in the spiritual traditions of her people who can serve as a spiritual leader or as an acolyte to a holy woman. The elders group varies by size and they, and the wise man/woman, provide guidance to the Clan Chief. The Clan Chief has the final say over all issues involving the safety of the clan and are the final authority. Caste Structure The Clans have a distinct hierarchy. Clan Chief: Leader of the Clan, member who has final say over clan life. War Chief: Temporary Leader of group of warriors, when the Clan Chief is not present. Wise Man/Woman: Spiritual leader of the Clan. Advises Clan Chief on all spiritual matters.The title changes based on clan. Council of Elders: A group of the wisest clan members. Influential, decision makers who also advise the Clan Chief in all matters. They see to tradition and day-to-day matters. Warriors: Each Clan has different guide line for warriors but they are held in the highest reguard and often Elders and Chiefs come from this Caste. Civilians or Non-Warriors: Non-combatants who handle basic clan duties. Novitiates: People held in bond who may one day join the ranks of the Clans. Bloodnames Bloodname refers to the surname of each of the warriors who stood with Akesander Drasilmir during the Migration. The right to use one of these surnames has been the ambition of every Clan warrior since the system was established. Only a maximum of 35 warriors(per clan), are allowed to use any Bloodname at one time. When one of the Bloodnamed warriors dies, a special Trial, called a Trial of Bloodright, is held to determine who will assume that Bloodname. A contender must prove his Bloodname lineage, then win a series of duels against other competitors. Only Bloodnamed warriors may sit on the Clan Councils or are eligible to become a Clan Chief. Bloodnames are determined patrilineally, at least after the original generation. Because a warrior can only inherit from his or her male parent, he or she only has a claim to one Bloodname. The Clans roam freely over the ‘new world’ and migrate as they see fit. Tribes are often friendly or neutral to one another, with the exception of the Exile Clan, and will feast, trade and inter-marry over the course of a ten day. Although war among the Clans has happened, it is rare. '' ''The current Clans that roam on or near Drasilmir Plains and Cottontonia, close by Ulrok are; * Sky Bears * Desert Mice * Thunder Eagles * Jade Fox * Snow Tiger * Black Boar * Grey Ox * Fire Serpents * Blood Ravens * Ice Badger * Wind Jaguar * Night Scorpion